


Black Rain

by Tish



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, God Hannibal talks a lot of wank doesn't he?, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rope Bondage, hold me down and fuck me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: Will and Hannibal share a moment of unreality and passion in the rain.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Writing Rainbow Black





	Black Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



There was a gentle rain creating a soothing rhythm as drops fell upon the forest floor when Hannibal woke. He savoured the random diversions that kept the soft drumming from becoming monotonous, listening to the sounds coming from his periphery.

Despite waking to the knowledge that he was securely restrained, Lector kept his eyes closed, knowing with certainty that he was absolutely safe. He raised his head as the figure came to the foreground, only then opening his eyes. “Hello, Will.”

Will stood just inside the shade of the tree Hannibal was tied to, thin rivulets of rainwater dripping over his hair now and then. He was silent as he let his gaze roam over Hannibal's naked body, arms drawn back tight by the ropes binding him to the tree. He slowly crouched level to Hannibal's kneeling form and spoke. “I'm not sure if this is real.”

“It is as real as you wish it to be,” Hannibal's reply was as soothing as the rain. “Indeed, this may be my dream whose bounds we are submerged within.”

Will thought the words over for a moment, before reaching out to touch Hannibal's shoulder, his fingers twitching momentarily as though he'd received a mild electric shock. “Your dream isn't the most unpleasant place to be right now,” he breathed, following the dip in musculature as he traced his fingers over Hannibal's skin.

“And now that you have me, what do you intend for me?” Hannibal's questioning tone was as light as an inquiry for lunch.

“I intend to have you,” Will said, lips curling into a slight smile.

“Since you have me at a disadvantage, I am yours to command,” Hannibal replied with a whisper like a beehive.

Will adjusted his position to take Hannibal's head in his hands, tilting it slightly as he leaned in for a kiss. The pattering of the rain filled his head as he tasted Hannibal's dry lips. Withdrawing slightly, Will tried to make out Hannibal's expression, but his face was in shadow, his eyes like dark pools weakly reflecting the silver specks of the rain. He let his gaze return to Hannibal's body as he rose, letting his thigh graze against Hannibal's chin as he tilted it up.

“I think you have an idea of what's next, Hannibal.”

Hannibal made a small humming sound, “I believe you would like me to sample some breakfast sausage?”

Will's sudden chuckle didn't stop him unfastening his clothing, and his cock sprang out, already aroused enough to bob up and down before Hannibal's lips.

It was like a lightning strike as Hannibal's eyes met Will's, as he leaned forward to take Will's cock right into his mouth. Hannibal kept his stare up as he ran his tongue around the shaft, leaning in even closer as he pushed his face into the fabric of Will's jeans, before pulling back slowly.

Will gasped, nearly staggering back, before grasping at Hannibal's immaculate hair, trying to get a grip as Hannibal rocked back and forth. Will's eyes tracked to Hannibal's back, staring at the indentations of the spine and the shapes of the muscle groups as he strained against the rope binding. He blinked and forced himself to return Hannibal's gaze, losing himself once again in the blackness.

Somewhere inside Will's head, or perhaps outside, hoofbeats echoed, competing against the now driving rain.

Will's sight turned completely black as he came in the black rain. From far away inside himself, he felt someone push him down, holding him hard as he was fucked. Somewhere outside of himself, he felt the silver rain lash around him, binding and restraining him.

From far away, Hannibal's voice came to him, staccato and fading in and out. "We are submerged and drowned in each other's black rain. Bound and unbound. Together as one."


End file.
